The Middle Of The Night
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: Mikayla is unable to sleep so she decides to go downstairs to look at her favorite book but what happens when someone else also wakes up? Will Mikayla be forced to admit her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

I was cautious as I walked into the castle, tip toeing in as if the kings could hear me. I looked around the room and then entered the code to open the vault. Once it had opened, I dug around until I found a small golden locked box. I pulled it out and then closed the vault. I sat down in the throne and tried to put the thought that Brady is known to sit on the throne naked out of my mind. I unlocked the box with a key on my necklace, I pulled a small golden book out of it. As I opened up the beautiful book, I felt an arm around my shoulders. I grabbed onto it and flipped the person onto the ground.

"Oh! King Brady I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to him to check to see if he was okay.

He opened his eyes and stared at me with his majestic brown eyes. He smiled that sexy smile that he always gives me and then replied, "Its okay, you can flip me any day you want."

I tried my best to ignore his comment. Then he got up and brushed some dirt off his striped pyjama pants. I rushed over to the throne and grabbed the book and the box.

"Hey what's that?" Brady asked.

"Nothing," I answered quickly as I rushed over to the door.

Brady ran over behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Mikayla, you can show me. If it's embarrassing or something, I promise I won't laugh."

I sighed and then walked back to the throne and sat down. Brady sat down on the arm rest and put his arm around me. I quickly pushed his arm away. I put the box down on the floor and then opened the book. It was an old dusty scrapbook.

Brady looked very hard at the first picture and then commented, "These people look familiar."

"That's because it is a family picture of your mom, your dad, Boomer and you on you and Boomers first birthday," I explained.

"Wait, how long did we live here before leaving?" Brady asked.

"You stayed until you were two years old then your mom ordered your aunt and uncle to take you guys to Chicago with them," I continued to explain.

Brady lightly touched the book and flipped the page, which made me all tingly since the book was on my lap. He looked at the next picture and smiled, he recognized the people right away, "It's you and me."

"Yeah, my dad said we used to be great friends as toddlers but we lose touch when you left, I didn't know any of this until the day after you arrived when my dad showed me this," I explained.

Brady lost his balance and slide down beside me. We were so close, our arms and legs were pressed together. I felt the tingly feeling again so I quickly got up and started to pace.

"So um why are you up?" I asked trying to distract myself.

"I'm not sure, I had this amazing dream and then I suddenly woke up and I had this feeling I had to come down here," Brady replied.

"Really?"

Brady laughed, "No, I had to go to the bathroom but Boomer clogged the toilet last night so I was looking for another one."

I sighed with relief, "Well you should really be getting back to sleep."

"Why are you down here?" Brady asked as he looked at me with a loving gaze.

"I couldn't sleep," I lied.

"Really? You are a pretty heavy sleeper," Brady commented.

"And how would you know that!"

Brady rubbed his head and then replied, "Well it's getting pretty late I should probably go to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams."

I laughed at his cheesy comment but as he was walking away, I felt my heart begin to ach then I called, "Brady! Wait!"

He turned around and looked at me with those capitalizing eyes. I walked over to me and put his arm around me but this time I didn't push it away. "What's wrong Mikayla, you have a weird look on your face."

I couldn't resist, I grabbed his face and kissed him. Once I realized what I was doing I let go and shyly walked away, "I'm so sorry Brady."

He lightly caught my arm and spun me around to face him then he asked, "You like me?"

I tried to hid it but I knew my eyes and blushing was giving it away. He stroked my cheek with his hand and lightly pulled me into a kiss.

My hormones kicked in and I found myself with my arms around his neck, passionately kissing him. We walked over to the couch as we kissed, then he lightly pushed me onto the couch. He got on top of me and we continued kissing. I put my hands under his shirt and pulled his shirt off him. I was stunned at his body, he had abs!

Brady pulled a blanket over us and pulled off my shirt...

I woke an hour or two later. I had my arms tightly wrapped around Brady with him hugging me as he slept. He began to open his eyes, he looked at me and smiled.

All of a sudden the door burst open and standing in the doorway was my dad Mason and the guards! Brady and I jerked up, I held tightly onto the blanket. My dad was furious! "Brady!" He growled.

Brady would have run away but since he didn't have any clothes on, he just sat beside me shaking in fear.

My dad slowly stomped toward us, when all of a sudden Boomer appeared and exclaimed, "What's all the noise down here?" He looked over at us and smiled, then he looked over at my dad and ran away.

"Daddy! please don't do anything!" I begged.

My dad gripped tightly onto his machete as he walked closer to Brady. Once he was standing right in front of Brady, he barked, "How could you!"

"Mason, I'm so sorry but we love each other," Brady replied.

"Okay, because you love each other I will give you a ten second head start," my dad stated fiercely.

"Daddy please doesn't hurt Brady," I begged again but he just ignored me.

"ONE!" my dad exclaimed.

Brady quickly grabbed his clothes off the ground and pulled them on. Then he got up and sprinted away screaming.

"Please don't do this," I begged one more time.

"Mikayla, you are my little girl and I'm going to protect you," my dad stated and then he ran off after Brady.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to rewrite the second chapter because I was unhappy with how it turned out. This one is longer, written in Mikayla's point of view and is quite different. I will keep the old second chapter because some might like that one, some might like this one but anyway enjoy the rewrite!**

I stayed close behind my dad as he ran into the dark Kinkow forest. My dad turned around but as he did, I ducked into the bushes. My dad couldn't know I was here, he was mad enough as is.

I searched my surroundings to see a figure huddled up behind a nearby tree. I carefully walked over to the tree making as little noise as possible.

"Brady?" I asked.

His head came out from behind his knees as he unrolled himself from the fetal position. He smiled at me as I knelt down beside him.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Brady we need to leave before my dad finds you and skins you alive," I insisted.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, now come on," I replied as I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him onto his feet.

He interlocked his fingers with mine as I lead him out of the forest.

"Where should we go?" Brady asked.

"I think it would be best if we went back to the castle."

"What? Are you insane! That's the first place he will look," Brady exclaimed.

"We can't hide from him forever. We have to just accept what happened and face him like adults."

"I'm only seventeen; I'm not ready to die," Brady whimpered, "Why can't we just go hid for like ten years until your dad forgets?"

I groaned. I guess he can't handle being sweet and mature for long periods of time.

Surprisingly Brady noticed what I was feelings and he pulled me into a hug. He stroked my hair with one hand and held tightly onto me with the other.

"I'm sorry, I know I may not be the best guy most of the time and I know I act way too immature all the time but I never meant for things to happen this way. I always thought we would come together in some magical romantic way, one that would be too awesome for anyone to think of standing in our way. I know that's stupid and immature but I just like you so much. I wanted everything to be perfect but I guess I messed up again."

"Brady, you didn't mess up. Yeah maybe what we did last night wasn't the smartest thing and maybe we should have handled things better this morning but overall everything turned out like it should. My dad is only upset because I'm his little girl and he doesn't want to see me grow up. I know it has nothing to do with you because he has said countless times how much he likes you."

Brady placed his hand on my cheek and pulled my lips against his.

"I don't know what I did to deserve a great girl like you."

"Now will you go back to the castle with me and face my dad?"

Brady nodded.

* * *

><p>"What are you guys doing here? Mason's upstairs!" Boomer exclaimed as we walked in the castle doors.<p>

"We don't care," Brady answered.

"But he's going to kill you!"

"He's right," Mason stated as he walked down the stairs.

I held tightly onto Brady as my dad approached us.

"I'll give you two choices. Number one, you die..."

"I think I'll go with the second one," Brady replied.

"Number two you get married."

Boomer, who was conveniently standing behind Mason and drinking water, spit out his water right onto Mason's back. Mason growled.

"Daddy I don't want to get married," I stated.

"I will not have you shame our family."

"Daddy that's not fair!"

"Mikayla you know the traditions of the island."

"I'm confused what's going on?" Boomer questioned.

"Do you really have that short of an attention span?" Brady yelled in frustration.

"This morning..." I reminded.

"Oh that?" Boomer replied, "Why are you still mad about that Mason?"

"He deflowered my baby!" Mason shouted.

"Mason I know we are young but we love each other. And It's not like we did what we did just for fun," Brady pointed out.

"Then get married!" Mason roared.

"Why don't you just make a deal?" Boomer suggested.

"Like what?" I asked.

"How about Brady and Mikayla stay away from each other? That way my brother doesn't have to die or get married," Boomer responded.

"I'll agree to that," Mason stated.

The focus changed to me and Brady. We looked at each other. We barely even got a day together and now we were going to be forced to stay away from each other?

"How long do we have to stay away from each other?" Brady questioned in a very serious tone of voice.

"Until Mikayla is 21 and is officially an adult," Mason responded.

"Okay. We will stay away from each other for four years," Brady answered.

"Brady!" I screamed.

"Mikayla we have to do this, we have no choice."

"But I love you..."

"I love you too. Don't worry, the time will fly by," Brady assured.

"Mikayla please follow me to the conference room, we need to talk about a change in schedule."

I looked back at Brady. He was trying to stay strong but I knew he was breaking inside. For almost a year now he has wanted to be with me more than anything but now as his dream is finally come true, it is all falling apart.

I noticed as a guard grabbed Brady and shoved him downstairs.

"Where are they taking him?" I questioned.

"One month in the dungeon," Mason replied sourly.

"Daddy, remember when you met mom? You were only nineteen years old."

"That was different!"

"No it wasn't. The only difference was that you agreed to marry mom."

"Mikayla..."

"Normal teenagers don't have to go through this, it's just because I live on this stupid island with all these dumb old fashioned rules," I complained.

"Go see him."

"What?"

"Go see Brady."

"You changed your mind?"

"I know keeping you away from him won't change anything, if anything you will want him even more but just promise me no more sex."

"I promise," I smiled.

I hugged my dad before rushing down to the dungeon.

As soon as I got there I saw Brady sitting in the corner strumming his guitar.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Mikayla," Brady put down his guitar and rushed over to me.

I kissed him through the bars.

"You're not supposed to be here, what are you doing?" Brady questioned.

"My dad told me to come see you. He said we could see each other as long as we slow down are relationship."

"I don't care about sex. I just want to be with you," Brady smiled.

"I feel the exact same way," I replied before passionately kissing him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry it took so long but I finally finished. I was kinda unsure about where to go with this story but I gave it a shot, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>The last month of my life I have been spending my time going to school, guard training and going down to the dungeon to see Brady. I thought my dad would loosen up on him but I was wrong. I snuck him his guitar a few weeks ago and now every time I go down he has a new song about how much he loves me. This would be fantastic if I didn't feel so guilty about what I was hiding from him.<p>

Tonight he gets out. Surprising the whole island is thrilled because it turns out having both kings are a lot better than just having one. A few days ago Boomer almost blew up an island because he wanted to have target practice on his rocket launcher. Needless to say all dangerous weapons and sharp objects have now been securely locked up.

"Mikayla," my dad called. I turned away from the window I had been staring out of and looked at him. He was tense as he stood in the doorway, he didn't even come into my room anymore. No good nights, no I love you; just a lot of awkwardness and avoided eye contact.

"I'm coming," I stated. I followed closely behind him as we walked downstairs from my room. I searched for something to say, anything that might make things a little less awkward between us but nothing came to mind. As much as I don't want to admit it, I really need him right now.

I took my place with the rest of the guards as my dad went forward to address the public.

"As you all know our King Brady has been locked up in the dungeon for the past month. He committed an unmentionable crime and now that he has done his time, we are relieved to have him back as co-king," my dad announced.

That unmentionable crime is already well known to most of the public; I made the mistake of telling Candace and it spread like wildfire. But in such a small community it was bound to get out somehow.

Brady walked into the ceremony. His hands were securely hand cuffed behind his back while two large guards walked beside him. He looked awful, worse than any other day I had saw him. His eyes were red and blood shot with large dark bags underneath; his dark hair was covered in dirt and tousled into a million different directions as though he had spent the last few hours rolling around on the ground.

My dad wouldn't look at him and the island's elders just shook their heads at him. If Brady didn't seem so depressed I'm sure he would have laughed at the way their feathered hats flipped and flopped everywhere with the wind. But Brady's expression was one of stone cold seriousness.

"I hereby announce the release of King Brady," my dad stated. His fingers grasped onto an old wooden key and inserted it into Brady's handcuffs. They slid off his hands and fell onto the ground with a soft crash.

"Is there anything you would like to say... my king?" My dad struggled with speaking those last two words. He knew had to be professional at times like these but he couldn't hold back his hatred for the boy who deflowered his little girl.

"Yeah there is," Brady stated. He turned to face all of Kingkow, "Citizens of Kingkow, you guys have all given me a far amount of chances and despite me almost blowing up the island, making enemies, losing the island's money, unfairly taxing the island and of course committing a very unforgivable sin, you guys are all here supporting me."

The people began to clap. Boomer who stood beside my dad even had tears in his eyes.

"But I'm not worth it. I'm just a stupid kid. I'm an awful king and I know this island would be better off without me," Brady interrupted.

"What are you trying to say bro?" Boomer asked.

"I'm saying that I hereby relinquish my duties as King to you Boomer. I'm done, I'm going home," Brady answered.

I didn't know what to say or even where this was coming from. He was fine every other day I saw him, happy even. What made him start to think this way? Why does he want to leave me now?

"Brady!" I exclaimed.

His lips turned up into a slight smile as he looked at me. His face then became somber once more as he stared down at his feet. "I'm sorry Mikayla. I really love you and I won't blame you if you hate me for this but it's something I have to do; for my good and the island's good."

"You can't leave!" I screamed.

He stepped closer to me, closing the gap between us. His arms wrapped around me as I cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"You can't leave," I sobbed.

"I have to."

"You have to stay!"

"Mikayla..."

"I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Kinkow is a tropical island in an uncharted part of the world. With its odd location comes many quirks that we the people of Kinkow live by. Things like tarantula people, waka waka bugs and a ruling monarchy are all very real in Kinkow. I've lived here my whole life and I've always followed the rules of the great book to a tee until now.

"Is that true?" asked one of the island's elders.

I nodded my head, "Yes it is true that I am pregnant."

"Well then you know what needs to be done," he replied.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Brady interrupted, "What needs to be done?"

"Have you even read a page of the great book?" I snapped at him. I knew this wasn't all his fault but taking the blame out on him was just a habit I had grown accustom to.

"No, what does it say?"

My dad opened his mouth to answer but I shook my head at him. I then turned to look Brady right in the eye and stated in a calmer manner, "Read the book, every page and then you'll understand."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because you and Boomer are never going to become good kings if we keep bailing you out and allowing you to do things the easy way," I responded. I looked back at the island elders in their decorative outfits and stated, "I'm prepared."

We walked in a straight line out of the castle and into town. I had four elders in front of me and four following closely behind me. My stomach began to turn and twist in anticipation of what I knew would happen. Being an unwed teenage mother is highly forbidden in Kinkow, I knew that but was I was worried about was when they found out the truth.

A wooden crate was placed upside in the middle of the town square. The word had spread quickly and a huge crowd had formed before my eyes. Many faces I recognized, mainly the ones in the front row. They were my classmates, in regular school and in training school; it would be an understatement to say they didn't like me. I've always been the bossy controlling girl it's who I am but being pretty, smart and one of the best fighters on the island, everyone has just been waiting for the day perfect Mikayla cracks.

"Miss Mikayla Makoola has been found guilty of one of the most serious crimes in all of Kinkow, premarital sex resulting in teenage pregnancy. As Mikayla takes her place on top of the crate allowing the public shaming begin!"

I took a deep breath as I placed one foot onto the crate. I transferred my weight into that foot leading the crate the sway underneath me. As I placed my other foot onto the crate I felt cracks in the wood underneath me as though it would break any second.

"Wait!" Brady yelled from a distance.

He came running through town hauling a large book in his arms. All eyes turned to look at him. He was panting like crazy and his face was bright red and covered with sweat. I was surprised to see Brady look so out of breath since he spends most of his time barely moving as he plays video games with Boomer or strums away on his guitar.

"King Brady you dare interrupt this ceremony?" challenged one of the elders.

"Yeah," he panted, "You see I skimmed through his book and came across this page about the shaming ceremony can only be commenced once it is proven that she is in fact, you know, preggers."

In that second my heart literally stopped. I couldn't breathe. How could he have possibly figured it out? He's an idiot, I mean I wasn't even sure he understood where baby came from.

"Brady stop, I already admitted to it," I interjected.

"So? It could just be female issues or something. You guys have a doctor here right?" he questioned.

"We are not that backwards!" exclaimed one of the elders.

"Go see the doctor then," Brady stated.

I clenched my fist. I wanted to hit him so bad. Didn't he see that I was doing this for him? If he hadn't have tried to leave then I wouldn't have blurted out the first thing I could think of to make him stay. This is all his fault and now he's making it worse; it's typical Brady but I had hoped he had matured just a little bit.

"This is true, we must fine out for sure if this crime has been committed or if it is all just an act," agreed the elders.

With that one statement I was dragged off to the doctor. Like a prisoner I had one person on each side of me, grabbing onto my wrist and pulling me against my will. With all the natural remedies on the island no one dares go to the doctor, only those with life stopping conditions ever visit.

"Makoola!" the doctor exclaimed as he caught sight of my face.

"Wow I haven't seen you since you were coming out of your mother's tummy, sorry about your loss by the way, it must be tough growing up without a mother," he rambled.

"Yeah not like that's your fault or anything," I whispered under my breath.

"What bring you here?"

"Miss Makoola is here to get confirmation that she is in fact with child," answered the head elder.

"Oh Mikayla darling, really? I never thought it would be you out of all people."

Maybe it was smart of my dad to take my machete in for sharping today because I wasn't sure I would be able to resist using it if I had it right now.

The doctor directed me into a private room and handed me a clear plastic cup. "Return this to me after wards and we'll see if this little rumor is true."

I snatched the cup out of his hand and shut the door behind me. Staring at the plastic cup I was unsure of what to do. I could just avoid all of this and go out there and admit to lying but then Brady might just leave and who knows how my dad would react. I've been pushing him over the edge with my relationship with Brady and the way I've been acting recently, I think him finding out I lied about something so important would just send him off the edge.

"Here," I stated as I pushed the cup of liquid into the doctor's hands.

"Before we find out the results we should get the father in here," the doctor stated.

I opened the door into the lobby and surely enough there was Brady waiting alongside the elders.

"Did you find out?" he asked as he jumped out of the chair. I wasn't able to notice it before but now I could tell how nervous he was. My stomach spun in circles as I looked at his sweet face, I shouldn't have lied to him like this.

"No, the doctor thought you should be there when we find out the results," I stated.

Brady nodded and stood alongside me.

I leaned over and casually whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry about this but I just want to let you know now that I lied, I'm not pregnant I just wanted you to stay."

Brady's eyes widened at me. As his mouth opened, about to speak, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the doctor's room.

"King Brady? Wow Mikayla you really aim high don't you," the doctor commented.

I ignored him, it wasn't worth it. Brady looked over at me in confusion, he looked like he wanted to speak but he said nothing.

"Well it looks like we got your results," the doctor stated, "According to this you are in fact pregnant, I'm sorry."

"What?" Brady and I shouted in unison.

"I thought you made it up!" Brady exclaimed.

"I did!"

"Well the test doesn't lie, your pregnant."

My heart began beating really fast in my chest. There was that feeling in my stomach again. Suddenly I grabbed onto the trash can and threw up into it. I heard a loud thud and looked over to see Brady passed out on the floor. I leaned back over the trash can and threw up again, I couldn't believe I was actually pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long, I was going back in forth on what to do with this chapter and well... this whole story. I don't know why Mikayla comes off so angry in this chapter, I was originally going to make her more freaked out and scared but it changed while I wrote it. I'm going to try to write and update more often since you guys give me so much support for this story. So thank you so much for all the reviews and please review this chapter and let me know if you like the direction this story is heading in :)<strong>

**Special thanks to the guest review who gave me the pregnancy idea for this story and to Saptarshi who pointed out that it's Kinkow not Kingkow, if I ever make anymore mistakes please let me know because I don't follow the TV show anymore and I haven't even finished season 2 yet... so if anything inaccurate let me know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry it took so long but I finally have another chapter done. I tried to make this one sort of long to make up for it so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy it and I'd love to hear what you think :)**

* * *

><p>I sat on the cold tiled floor with my arms resting against the seat of the toilet, a position I had been stuck in for the past couple of days. I tied my long hair up into a bun on top of my head to keep it out of the mess. I felt awful, even worse than when I turned into a Waka Waka bug.<p>

I heard footsteps going up the stairs leading towards my room. I tried to stand up but my stomach turned and I ducked my head towards the toilet again.

There was a light knock on the bathroom door followed by Brady's voice, "How ya doing?"

He seemed to come up and check on me every hour lately. Sometimes he brought me stuff other times he just talked. I always kept the door locked. The first time I got sick he came in and tried to hold my hair out of the way only to get sick watching me get sick, resulting in him throwing up all over me.

"Okay," I managed to reply before I began to feel that gurgling in my stomach again.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No."

"Hey Mikayla?" Brady responded, "I'm sorry I did this to you."

"Brady I'm practically throwing up my insides right now, it's not the time for me to be reassuring you its fine."

"Yeah I know, I just feel really bad. I mean if I had been more careful then we wouldn't be here right now."

"You have a brain the size of a walnut what do you expect."

"Ok I can tell you don't want to talk so I'll leave."

"I wish this thing would leave my body!" I shouted before vomiting for the billionth time.

"You're kidding right?" Brady replied with worry in his voice.

"No I'm not. I can't handle months of feeling sick followed by becoming fat and ugly only to go through child birth and have this thing ruining my life."

"Mikayla you're probably just tired or hungry or something, you don't actually mean that."

"I do. I know it's awful and I didn't think I could ever actually consider it but I am."  
>"But it's our baby, how could you not want it?"<p>

"Because Brady I'm not like you. I have dreams and goals for my life. This is just going to ruin everything."

"I have to go, Boomer is calling me but we'll talk about this later."

I bent over the toilet as silent tears fell down from my face. I knew I was breaking his heart, I was breaking mine as well but it would be the best for everyone.

Suddenly I moved my hand down to my stomach, I didn't even think it just ended up there. I stroked my fingers across my flat belly. There's one person it wouldn't be good for. One person who I would be robbing of life, of their chance to make an impact on this world. This one person who would grow up to be the next leader of this island.

* * *

><p>POV Brady<p>

Boomer stood with his back against the wall as he watched me pace up and down the hallway.

"Boom I just don't know what I can do about this one. It seems like everything I do I mess up and even when I try to do the right thing it just blows up in my face."

Boomer looked up from his portable video game and asked, "Wait what are we talking about? I was trying to get past the second level, the dragon keeps knocking me off the bridge."

"I'm talking about Mikayla and the baby."

"What? Mikayla had a baby? How long have I been playing this game?"

"No Boom Mikayla is pregnant and she wants to get rid of our baby."

"Your baby? How is Mikayla having your baby?"

"Dude you really need to read that book Mason gave you."

"But it's like ten pages long!" Boomer complained.

"Boomer I'm serious!"

"Woah dude take a chill pill," Boomer stated.

"No, I'm trying to be responsible for once and I know if she does this is will be a big mistake."

"Well she never said she was going to do it, she's just thinking about it right?"

I nodded.

"It's fine then, what girl doesn't want a baby."

"Mikayla."

* * *

><p>POV Mikayla<p>

I stood up from my position on the cold dirty bathroom floor and unlocked the door. I was beginning to feel better although I knew it probably wouldn't last for long. I shuffled over to my bed and fell onto it. Grabbing up all my pillows and hugging them against my body. I could only think about one thing, I needed my mom.

"Hey, you're out of the bathroom," my dad stated as he sat down beside me on the bed. He reached over and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Daddy can you tell me about mom?" I asked.

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, I just feel like I really need her right now."

"Your mom was an amazing person, smart, strong and beautiful just like you."

"But what happened to her? All I know is she died when I was five."

"It's a long story, all I know is that the people from her island had something against her."

"Did she want to be a mom?"

My dad looked at me with wide eyes then sighed, "Not at first but she loved you so much once you were born."

"Sorry to interrupt but Mikayla we really need to talk," Brady stated as he stood in the doorway.

My dad got off the bed and walked over to Brady. He stopped in front of him with his hand on his sword and stated, "I'll be watching you." Before leaving down the stairs.

"That was terrifying," Brady stated.

"Brady."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"You are? So you're not going to have an abortion?"

I shook my head. I stood up and walked over to him. I draped my arms around his shoulders as I stared into his brown eyes, "How could I ever do anything to our baby."

"I'm so happy, I know I'm not the most responsible or mature guy but I promise I'll try really hard," Brady replied with a huge smile on his face.

"I know you will," I grinned as I leaned closer and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter. Thank you guys so much for your support it really means a lot to me and I love hearing what you have to say!**

** Special shout out to SGJBMCfan98, I'm glad I was able to make you laugh and that you enjoyed that little joke, and also to mitchelmussolover24, your review actually made me remember that I haven't updated in a while and inspired me to write this chapter. **

**Also I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or if anything doesn't make sense since I wrote this at 1 am. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Brady asked as I stepped into the castle.<p>

I could tell immediately that he had been pacing back and forth ever since he woke up from the way his hair was out of place and the sweat pouring down his face. The sweating was normal but he never liked his hair to be out of place.

"Mikayla?"

I pushed past him and ran up the many flights of stairs before finally reaching my room. I quickly shut the door and turned the dial on my new lock, a present from dad to avoid any awkward moments. I knew within seconds or minutes, depending on how fast he got up the stairs, he would be knocking at my door.

But the truth was I didn't want to see him. If I saw him he would want to know what happened and that was the last thing I wanted to talk about. Listening to an island full of people you grew up with bashing you and insulting you left a certain effect on you. It was one thing I would push to the back of my head and try to forget forever.

"Mikayla," Brady panted as I heard light knocks on the door, "Please let me in."

"No."

"Come on, I just wanna make sure you are alright," he plead.

"I'm fine, now leave."

"Mikayla I love you, please talk to me."

I let out a long sign before turning the dial on my lock and pulling open the door. Brady collapsed at my feet the second I opened it. He quickly stood as he continued to pant.

"How did the shaming ceremony go?" he asked between breaths.

"I don't want to talk about it," I stated.

"Okay fine, how about we talk about something else? How's the baby growing going?"

"Baby growing…seriously?" I sighed, "That's all anything is now. Everything's about the pregnancy, that's all I am now is the person growing the future heir to the island!"

Brady placed his hand on my shoulder, "What do you mean future heir to the island?"

"Well since you are ½ of the king of Kinkow our baby will be next in the line to be the king or queen once you and Boomer either die or give up your throne, I though you knew that."

"I had no idea, man that's a lot of pressure to put on something that's the size of a peanut," Brady commented.

"I know! Even more so for me because god forbid I eat something unhealthy or saw something wrong everyone will be after me for ruining our future leader!" I exclaimed.

Brady grabbed onto me and pulled me against him. His hand moving to my head as he stroked my hair away from my face, "Everything will be fine. The baby will be part you so there is no way it will be anything less than amazing."

I looked up into his brown eyes, "That's so sweet."

"I do have my moments," Brady laughed, "Now let's get out of here."

Brady grabbed onto my hand and pulled me towards the window.

"What are we doing?"

"Taking a little break from here to go have some fun, I know some places in the forest where no one goes," he replied as he step up onto the edge balcony.

"What are you doing?" I yelled as I grabbed onto his legs to support him.

He placed his hand on my head and smiled, "Don't worry, I have a surprise waiting for us, come on."

I reluctantly allowed Brady to help me up beside him. I looked at the long drop down then took a worrying look at Brady.

Suddenly he jumped off the edge, I reached out to grab him but it was too late.

"Brady!" I screamed.

"Boo!" he exclaimed.

I saw him appear in sight as a flying carpet lifted him up to me. I smiled at him with relief.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Brady just smiled and held out his hand to me. I grabbed onto him and joined him. We sat down together as the carpet flew off towards the tall dark forest.

Brady looked over at me and placed his hand down on my stomach.

"What do you think it will be?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't really care as long as it's healthy."

"You're lying, you're hoping it will be a girl because you think then it won't end up like me and Boom," Brady smirked.

"Even if it's a girl it could still end up a big as an idiot as you are."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding."

"Have you thought of any names?" Brady asked.

"What's with all this baby talk? I thought you were taking me out to have fun."

"Sorry I'm just pretty excited….you know for the baby to be born and to be a dad and stuff."

"You know I'm actually surprised to hear you say that, I thought a guy like you would be scared to death of all the responsible."

"Yeah I am but you know, being a dad is special. I never really knew my dad so I want to be there for my kid."

"Yeah I know what you mean," I sighed.

"Oh look, we are here!'

The magic carpet sloped down, barely missing a bunch of trees before landing. I got off and looked around me. It was barely even like it was part of the forest. The trees were cut back to reveal a small circle of dirt surrounding a large stomp in the middle. On that stomp were two sliver covered trays along with a brightly lit candle in between them.

"Wow did you do this?" I asked.

"That's not all, check this out," Brady stated. He pushed back a bushy part of the trees to reveal a hammock made of twisted tree branches hanging among the trees. Covering it was a white fluffy black and two pillows.

"Did you make that?"

"I have a lot of free time."

Brady grabbed onto my hand and pulled me over to the large stump. He sprinted over to the hammock and grabbed the pillows, placing one down by each of the sliver trays.

"Ready to eat my lady?" Brady grinned.

I sat down on my pillow and Brady pulled the cover off my dish.

"May I present… Brady's spectacular cheese pizza!" Brady announced extra loud.

"Did you…cook this?" I asked.

Brady nodded proudly. I bugged the chef until he taught me how to cook it, I wanted something more over the top like filet migon but the chef insisted on this."

"It's perfect Brady."

"Go ahead try it!"

"Uh…" I looked down at the seemingly normal pizza, "You try it first."

Brady laughed and took a bite out of his pizza. He didn't spit it out or you know die afterwards so I took a bite of my own. Surprisingly it wasn't bad, actually pretty good as far as cheese, sauce and dough goes.

We ate our pizza while exchanging all stories about Brady and Boomer's time on the island. As much as the stories annoyed me when they happened, now they were pretty funny.

After we finished with our meal, Brady led me over to the hammock. Which although it scared me at first, it didn't break when we got on it. No branches stabbed us in the back as we laid down together. It was perfect.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his lips. I felt his lips turn up into a smile as he kissed me back. We moved our mouths in sync as we enjoyed the peaceful moment. Then I pulled myself on top of him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I grabbed onto his shirt and was about to pull it off before he stopped me.

"One second before we do that," Brady stated. He moved my leg and dug around in his pocket.

"Brady we don't need a condom, I'm already pregnant."

"It's not a condom," Brady replied before pulling a small black velvet box out of his pocket. He pulled it open to reveal a beautiful ring with a small diamond on it, "It's a ring."

"Oh my god…"

"Now I know I said I didn't want to get married before but that's just because I didn't want to do it because we were forced to. But now we are going to have a baby and I want to make our family whole before that happens. I mean all my life I haven't been sure of what I'm supposed to do or who I am but now I know that all I'm meant to do is be with you and to love you forever. Nothing ever made sense before but with you everything is clear. So please Mikayla, will you marry me?"

I looked from the ring to his face. "We are only seventeen Brady?"

"So? My feelings aren't going to change when we are older."

"I don't know Brady…"

"Mikayla you're the only one I want, please say you'll marry me."

I carefully grabbed onto the ring and pulled it out of the box. I looked at Brady's hopeful face then back down at the ring. Was I ready for this? Suddenly I felt some movement inside my stomach. I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled. I forget about that for a second. I looked back at Brady. I had forgotten I loved him too. All this fear and worry was taking over my body and my mind but it could never reach my heart, I realized my answer now.

I slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Yes I'll marry you."

Brady's face lit up as he grabbed onto my face and pulled it against his. Suddenly I was sucked back into his kiss. That kiss that could make me forget about anything, that magical kiss.

I moved back on my position on top of him. I temporally broke away from his kiss as I took off his shirt and then my own. His eyes moved down my body as he placed his hand against my stomach.

"You have a bump," he stated. He stroked his hand back and forth against my stomach.

I smiled, "Yeah I do."


End file.
